


Don't Push

by MrAnders



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAnders/pseuds/MrAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan and Kendall are enjoying a day off when they recieve a package that could change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Push

**Author's Note:**

> So this one is inspired by my favorite episode of The Twilight Zone, and one of my oldest works.

“I’m gonna press it.”

The blonde took a deep breath. Green eyes fixed at the red button on the top of the table. So big and shiny. He then looked up, meeting brown ones filled with worry.

Something was not right.

“It’s an empty box.” The brunette spoke at last, trying to shrug it off like if it was nothing. “It’s probably just a prank.”

They both chuckled nervously.

But neither of them believed it.

“We can’t do this.” The blonde pushed the box away from the other boy. “It just don’t feel right.”

There was silence once again.

“It’s a million dollars.” Logan’s voice came as a whisper, his eyes avoiding the green ones.

“It’s someone’s life.” _The blonde responded, his voice in a mix of worry and surprise._

Another deep breath. And more silence. And then it happened.

Logan pulled the box closer to him and slammed his hand to the button, which made an almost comic sound instantly.  And suddenly the air was ten times thicker.

**-EARLIER THAT DAY-**

The blonde woke up to an empty bed. But the smell of bacon coming from outside of the room explained a lot. He got up, nearly dragging himself to the kitchen, to the sight of his boyfriend making breakfast.

For the first time ever since they’d start dating, they had 2J all to themselves for a whole weekend, and even thought the brunette refused to talk about it (something about ruining the surprise), Kendall knew exactly what he had planned.

So he wasn’t surprised to find the genius placing two smiley faces made with bacon and eggs on the table.  The smaller grinned as Kendall wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his lips on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“Morning, babe”

They’re nothing but romantic and cute during breakfast, feeding each other portions from their own plates and trading meaningful looks. But once they’re done, and ready to lay on the orange couch and watch Pretty Woman, there’s a knock on the door, capturing both their attentions.

They weren’t expecting anyone. Mama Knight and Katie are in New York for the weekend, Carlos went back to Minnesota for his dad’s birthday, and James… James was somethere with the Jennifers, so having someone knock on the 2J door so early in the morning, it was a little bit odd.

It was even odder when they opened the door to find a man that Kendall would later describe as ‘older than God’ smiling at them and holding a box.

The man walked in without being invited,which at least made it clear that he wasn’t a vampire. Not that Kendall believed in vampires, or anything. The man also sat on the orange couch without needing an invitation, which just felt wrong.

But _wrong_ didn’t even start to cover it once he started talking.

The stranger knew their names. He knew their names and knew they would be alone for a whole weekend. And he had a proposal.

“Inside this box,” he said, pointing to the package that now rested on top of the coffee table, a crooked smirk on his face, bringing shivers to both boys. “there’s a button. If you press the button, you get a million dollars.”

Silence washed over them because even though Kendall wasn’t a genius, both boys were smart enough to know that no one gives a million dollars just for the sake of doing it.

“What’s the catch?” It was Logan who asked, and his voice was lower than Kendall had ever heard it before. But then again, no one had ever offered a million dollars to them before.

“If you press the button,” the man continued, licking his own lips, enjoying the mystery and silence, looking directly at the blonde now “someone you don’t know will die.”

“Come again?”

The man smirked.

“Somewhere, someone you don’t know, is going to die.” He said, as if it was the most regular thing on earth. “And You’ll get a million dollars. Tax free.”

The man had a smile on his face and Kendall had to hold back not to be sick. Was it really happening? Were… Were they being offered a million dollars to kill someone?

  _-o-_

The man’s visit is really short. After making his offer, and before either of they could answer – which would have been at least a _“FUCK, NO!”_ – he’s leaving, telling them that they’ll have 24 hours to think about it.

And just like that, they are alone again.

At first they just sit there in silence, just staring at the box. Is that even possible? That they press a button and someone they don’t know just drops dead?  Just one person?

“Is it a bomb?” Kendall broke the silence, without taking his eyes from the box. “Because we can’t have a bomb in our apartment, my mom is going to kill me--”

“It is not a bomb.” Logan interrupts him, eyes also glued in the box. “At least the box is not a bomb. We know each other.”

The brunette got up, grabbing the box and taking it to the dinner table.

“What are you doing?” the blonde lifted a nervous eyebrow at the boyfriend.

“Figuring this out.” The genius responded, before disappearing into his room.

He came back shortly after, carrying a box that Kendall knew for a fact was his tool box. He could recognize the still present _Scooby Doo_ sticker they had placed in it when they were 12. It was a drawing of Velma, Kendall’s idea, because she was Logan’s favorite character. Of course, back then everybody assumed he had a crush on her.

The short boy placed the tool box on the dining table together with the mysterious box, before laying said box on the side so he could see her bottom. He started working his magic, or whatever he did that Kendall never really understood, waiting for wires. Waiting for some kind of computer. Kendall even closed his eyes, trying to listen for any ticking sound, just in case.

But there was only a laugh. Kendall opened his eyes to find his boyfriend holding the box on his direction, showing its insides. It was empty.

Kendall didn’t understand. So this was a test? Did they pass?

Logan sat back on the table, grabbing the bottom of the box to close it. So close he almost missed the note stuck to it. _Almost_.

_“This means nothing. It is still on. You have until tomorrow.”_

The smile disappeared from his face. That just didn’t make sense. The box was empty, how could it cause the death of a stranger? And Logan was a man of science. He couldn’t bring himself to believe in magic or any of that. But still. This was off.

He wanted to press the button. He wanted to prove to himself it was bullshit and that nothing would happen. But what if it wasn’t? What if this was real, and he killed a person just to prove a point?

And just like that, Logan started to think of all the people he didn’t know. Kendall’s father. He never knew Kendall’s father, but always hated the man for walking away on his family.  Would he kill the man that brought such pain and sorrow to the person Logan loved the most? No. No, he couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t believe that. He wasn’t like that.

“It’s just an empty box.”

The taller boy joined him, and he could see fear and worry in Kendall’s eyes. This wasn’t right.

It was just an empty box. It couldn’t kill anyone. And it couldn’t give them a million dollars. It couldn’t do anything. And yet, the stranger seemed to believe it could. The stranger seemed to believe it would. And no one would ever trace it back to them. After all, it is only an empty box.

And a million dollars.

The box will do nothing. But by pressing the button, the man would give them a million dollars. No one would die, and they would get the money. All they had to do was tell the guy they pressed the button.

The guy who knew so much about them. The guy who was probably watching them right now. Listening to them right now. Fuck, the guy who seemed to see them as _Person of Interest_.

“We can’t do this.” The box was pulled away from him. “It doesn’t feel right.”

It wasn’t right. It wasn’t wrong. It wasn’t anything. It was a damn empty box. It couldn’t do anything. It was a button for nothing. For absolutely nothing.

It was a button for a million dollars. If he pressed that button, he would get a million dollars. Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe he would only get a lecture on how what he did was wrong, and how people’s lives are worth more than a million dollars, but it would be it. There is no law against pressing a button on an empty box.

So when it comes down to it, there were to possibilities. A stranger who believed in voodoo and magic and probably jerked off to Harry Potter fanfiction on the internet would give them a million dollars for pushing a button that does nothing. Or the same strangers would give them a lecture on how what they did was wrong. It was all he could do. He couldn’t even ground them.

So really, it was like Russian roulette. Only instead of dying they had a chance of gaining a million dollars.

That they should probably invest in security because, really, a creepy strangers knew when to find them alone.

“It’s a million dollars.”

Kendall’s eyes widened. _He can’t be serious._

“It’s someone’s life.”

Logan almost smirked. Because it wasn’t. It couldn’t be, it wasn’t logical. It was not possible for someone to die because a stranger pressed a button on an empty box. So he did it. He grabbed the box and pressed the button. Kendall’s eyes widened even more, as if it was possible.

“LOGAN!” the blonde almost screamed, and Logan tried his best to hold back a laugh. “ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?”

Now the brunette was laughing.

“Kendall, honey, come on!” he placed a hand on top of the blonde’s. “That doesn’t make sense! Why would anyone die because of an empty box? This is just a crazy old man who is going to give us a million dollars for doing some stupid shit.”

The taller boy’s expression wasn’t easy.

“It’s nothing” the genius squeezed the other’s hand, a soft smile on his face. “Now come on, I believe we had a movie to watch.”

_-o-_

Neither of them managed to sleep that night. Kendall was too worried they might have killed someone. Logan was too busy denying he was. On the next morning neither of them had anything for breakfast. And once the knock on the door was heard, they opened it as quick as they could.

Standing there, was the same man from the day before, only this time he looked less… friendly. He walked in without needing an invitation again, placing his briefcase on the ground before sitting in the orange couch.

“You pressed the button.” He said, and his tone was so cold it would sink the Titanic. Both boys gasped, Logan secretly wondering where would the cameras be.

“Did someone died?” Both boys asked in unison and the man didn’t look at either of them.

“It was only an empty box.” The man got up, his words almost reassuring. _Almost._ “It was only some stupid shit a creepy old man was paying you to do, right?” he glared at Logan and the genius could feel himself blushing.

Without another word, the man got up and walked to the door, bringing the box with him.

“You forgot your briefcase.” Logan’s voice was small and scared.

“It’s yours.” He replied, without looking at them. “You won the lottery”

And just like that, they were alone again.

Just like with the box, they both stared at it for a while before Logan took it to the dining table. The blonde was a trembling mess this time, and it was like if all the color had disappeared from his face. Once the genius opened the briefcase, Kendall felt like throwing up.

There it was, a million dollars and a lottery ticket.

“It’s fake.” Was the first thing Logan said. “It has to be fake, no one gives a million dollars away like that.”

“We killed someone.”

Kendall’s voice came as a whisper, almost unheard under the sob that came right afterwards. The tears were running freely down his face now.

“No, we didn’t.” Logan’s voice was firm, firmer than any of them had ever heard before. “He would have mentioned it.”

The small genius had his arms around the blonde now, the bigger boy almost collapsing on top of him.

“Logie, we killed someone.”

“No.” the brunette pushed back, looking at the blonde in the eyes and saying the next words very slowly. “There is no law against pressing a button on an empty box. Even if someone died, there is absolutely nothing connecting us to that.”

Kendall stared at his boyfriend in shock and confusion.

“We won the lottery.” The genius continued, running a finger through the other’s face, catching a tear that had just appeared. “And now we should be worrying about what to do with the million dollars.”

_-o-_

It had been a full month. Logan was suddenly in charge, because Kendall couldn’t bring himself to think. Because every time he did, it reminded him of how they had got the money. Logan had made him swear he wouldn’t tell anyone about the box, and he agreed because even though the genius keeps repeating _“There is no law against pressing a button on an empty box”_ , the blonde kept thinking about how there is a law against killing someone. A bunch of laws, in fact. And they all say the same thing: don’t kill someone.

Guilt was eating him alive.

Unlike his boyfriend, who had changed from the moment he pressed the button.

Logan was cold. Distant. And yet, so Logan.

He’d decided to share the money, giving equal parts to every single one of the 2J residents. Mama Knight brought jewelry, Katie saved it all for college, James bought Cuda, as in the company, and Carlos was decided to find out how many corndogs he could buy with his share of the money. Logan was trying to buy his way into the best college he could, with a private teacher, donations and even a recommendation letter from Stephen Hawking himself.  And in the middle of all that, he didn’t spare a second to think about how he’d got the money.

But that seemed to be all Kendall could do.

And it was killing him.

The genius walked in to his room, tired after a whole day of studying and chasing after Hugh Laurie for a recommendation letter – because, really, what best companion for a recommendation letter from Stephen Hawking than one written by Doctor House? -, all he wanted to do was sleep. But the sight of his boyfriend at their shared bed drifted this away. He had noticed that Kendall was acting weird lately, he had lost weight and was clearly lacking sleep. But this time it was different. He was sweaty and shaky.

He had just woke up from a nightmare.

 _Another_ nightmare.

“Kendall,” the brunette took a deep breath, sitting next to the taller boy “talk.”

The blonde looked at him, eyes filled with tears once again.

“We killed someone, Logie.”

He was done. He had listened to his boyfriend repeat this as a stupid mantra.

“Stop.”

Kendall’s eyes widened again, this time at the brunette’s voice. There was something wrong in there. He had never heard this tone before.

“Yeah, maybe we killed someone. Maybe, just maybe, the empty box was magic and an old man had a heart attack. But you know what? I don’t care. I don’t care because that’s what people do, they die. And whoever it was, he or she would have died either way. At least now we have a million dollars. At least now I can afford the best college money can pay and so does Katie, and Carlos can eat corndogs until his cholesterol is so high he will sweat lard and need a new heart, and you know what? We will be able to pay for that too.”

Logan’s eyes were wide open now, and there was a glimpse of something in there. Something Kendall had never seen before.

“So, yeah, maybe – just maybe – we killed someone by pressing a stupid button on an empty box, but you know what? I’m glad we did. Because now I don’t have to spend the rest of my life counting pennies like my mom did!”

Kendall was in shock. Logan didn’t care they had killed someone.  Hell, he was _glad_. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t Logan. Not the Logan he knew. The Logan he knew would be hugging his legs in there with him crying over a complete stranger. No, the Logan he knew would never even press the stupid button.

No, his Logan would never do that. But the boy in front of him wasn’t his Logan.

“Who are you?”

Kendall’s voice came as a whisper, broken by a sob right after. The tears were now streaming down his face. The brunette huffed in frustration, storming off the room right after. He stood at the corridor, facing all of the other residents from 2J staring at him in total and utter shock.

“Great!” he rolled his eyes in sarcasm. “The secret is out. Now could someone please go in there and talk some sense into that crying baby’s head?”

With that, Logan left the apartment, being followed by a little girl with tears in her eyes.

_-o-_

It was a normal day at 2J. At least as normal as you can get when one of your friends wind the lottery and then refuses to leave his room. Until Logan went to sleep. Then there was yelling and none of the people in there could believe what they were hearing. And then the brunette stormed out of the apartment.

Katie was the one who could believe the less.

Not Logan.

She had always trusted him most, he was always her favorite.  She looked up to him. She held back the tears, following the genius out of the apartment. It had to be a lie. It had to be a prank. She had to know he didn’t mean any of that.

“Logan!” she called for him, in the verge of tears, and that only made him walk faster. He was in no mood for this right now.

She ran after him

And then they were out of the Palmwoods.

“Logan, wait!”

The brunette stopped, turning around to face the girl. His face was nearly deformed by anger, and that sight was enough to release all of the tears the little girl had been holding back.

“What?” he yelled at her, eyes starting to turn to him all over the street.

She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t ask. She couldn’t even bring herself to talk.

The brunette rolled his eyes.

“God, it must be a Knight thing!” he took a deep breath. “You know, I’m getting really tired of all that crying. I am really get—”

But he never finished that sentence.

A car had entered the street in high speed, and once the driver saw him, he had no time to stop. It all happened fast.

At one moment Logan was yelling at Katie, and on the next he was laying on the ground, blood everywhere.

The worst part was the scream. He heard Katie’s scream when he got hit. As a matter of fact, it was the last thing he heard.

From a window at 2J, Kendall watched it all helplessly. The man’s words echoing through his head now as a new mantra. And suddenly it all made sense.

 _Someone you don’t know will die_.


End file.
